The present invention relates to a contact device.
As described in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2010-192416, there is known a contact device including a movable contact member provided with movable contact points, a base that houses the movable contact member, and rotation stoppers provided between the movable contact member and the base. The rotation stoppers regulate the rotation of the movable contact member at the point of coming into contact with and separating from fixed contact points.
In Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2010-192416, the movable contact member is provided with protrusions as the rotation stoppers on each long side. When the movable contact member rotates, the protrusions come into contact with the inner wall of a sealing container which acts as the base, so as to regulate the rotation of the movable contact member. In this case, by bringing only one of the two diagonally opposite corners of a pair of protrusions into contact with the inner wall of the sealing container, it is possible to reduce a friction force between the movable contact member and the inner wall, caused when the movable contact member comes into contact with and separates from the fixed contact points and slides on the inner wall of the sealing container. Accordingly, the movable contact member can move smoothly so that the reliability of a switching action between the contact points is enhanced.